Jennifer Pan
by MOI1989
Summary: R-safty. when Peter brings Wendy, Michael and John to Neverland, Jennifer (peter's twin sister) dislikes Wendy the story-teller right away. she gets banished and then kidnapped by pirates. Review PLEASE! i know it seems fast in the beining, but relax


Jennifer Pan  
  
Jennifer Pan, Peter Pan's younger twin sister, was lounging about on a cloud. Bored and waiting for her brother and Tinker Bell to get back from the story teller's. She wanted to know what happened to Cinderella. She looked around her as she felt the sun's rays strengthen and grow more warm. Peter came into sight and she waved him down, as she saw him see her, she also saw he had brought three people with him...and one of them was a girl. Smiling at her brother as he landed a foot in front of him, she raised her left eyebrow and looked at the three people land unsteadily.  
  
"Jenny! This is the story-teller and her brothers. Wendy, Michael, John, meet my sister Jennifer." Jennifer rolled her eyes and smiled at them. Michael and John bowed at her, Wendy curtsied and smiled sweetly at her. Peter took out his telescope and looked out at it to the pirate ship below. Wendy laid beside him, smiling sweetly at him, Peter handed her his telescope to her and she started babbling about it, talking about the pirates on-board and what type of ship it was.  
  
Jennifer couldn't believe her brother. She was about to say something when she noticed something on her bothers finger. She grabbed his hand and said, "What is this?" Peter tried to stumble out an answer but Jennifer just glared at him before whispering, "Is this... from the story-teller?" Peter nodded and Jennifer let his hand drop, Tinker Bell snickering by her side. Jennifer slowly took out her small dagger from the vine belt she had, glaring at Wendy the whole time. She was stopped short when her wrist was caught sharply by Peter's hand. He gave her a look of warning and Jennifer pulled back her wrist and flew away fast.  
  
I lay in my hammock bed and waited for Peter, Tinker Bell, the three guests to arrive along with the Lost Boys. A few minutes later, Peter came in and sat on his high-back chair, the 'thrown' as I sometimes said as I sat in it, pretending I was a queen. A minute after that, everyone except three came tumbling inside. "Welcome mother!" Peter yelled. I jumped up, surprised at this new game. I was always supposed to be the mother. "Discipline! That's what father's believe in! We should spank the children immediately, before they try to kill you again! In fact... we should kill them."  
  
Peter began chasing the Lost Boy's around until Wendy yelled, "Peter! Father! I agree that they are perfectly horrid. But kill them, and they shall think themselves important. I know something far more worse. Medicine! The sticky, sweet kind." The Lost Boy began begging to be killed, small smiles in the corners of their mouths. They always loved this game. "Littlest first, Michael. Michael. John. My brothers!"  
  
"Who?" Peter asked. I almost laughed, Peter was always thinking about himself and what he wanted. Peter and Wendy got up to talk to the mermaids, and I let them leave, not fussing that I was not coming with them. When they had left, I looked around before turning to the Lost Boys, "Where'd Tink go?" the boys squirmed under my questions and I knew it wasn't good. "Wh-where's Tinker Bell? She wasn't here before..."  
  
"Peter, uh..." Slightly began. "Peter banished Tinker Bell." I looked at him, shocked. I mouthed 'What? Why?' and he continued, "Tinker Bell told us that Peter wanted us to shoot the Wendy-bird. Tootles got her, but when we ran up to her, we found out that she was a lady. Luckily Peter's kiss saved her. Peter was right angry with Tink and banished her." Anger welled inside me.  
  
"Peter's kiss? What, pray-tell, was Peter's kiss? Last time I checked, I still hadn't told you boy what a kiss was." I was relieved when Nibs said it was an acorn. I sighed, trying to clam my anger before I jumped up and flew to find Tinker Bell. It wasn't that hard to find her, I sat by the fairy club where fairies were setting up for the dance that night. "Tink! Tinker Bell!" Tinker Bell pulled me away from the club and asked me what I wanted.  
  
"Why did you try to kill the story-teller?" Tink told me about them meeting and I grew angrier at Wendy. I smiled at Tinker Bell and told here I'd be back to see her, but then I noticed that the Indians were gathering around the medical hut. I found Peter and everyone else there. I walked up to Peter and saw a fresh cut on his chest and on his arm, "Peter your hurt."  
  
Peter shrugged me off and said, "It's nothing Jenny." I sighed but left it at that. "I, uh, banished Tinker Bell. I don't want you to talk to see her."  
  
I stood up and pulled him into the brush, away from everyone, "You amaze me Peter." I said. Peter smirked and I shook my head, "No, not in a good way. You banished the one who brought us to Neverland. You act like you're a wonderful boy. No, not boy. You act as though you're a father. Petrus," Peter winced, he hated it when I called him by his Greek name, "she likes you. I don't think it's make-believe to her. What's more, I don't think your pretending to like her. I think your getting feelings that you can only get as you grow up. You, Petrus 'Peter' Pan, are falling in love with the story-teller."  
  
Peter grabbed my throat and squeezed it, "Your wrong! I'm not growing up! I do not have feelings, like love, for Wendy. Take it back Jennifer!" I shook my head, feeling my breath struggle to come. "Fine then! I banish you! Your no longer my family! Do not try to contact anyone from our group! Go to the pirates for all I care!" he released me and I flew up into a tree.  
  
It broke my heart to see Peter and Wendy talk below before going to see the dance of the fairies. When they began to dance, I could take it no longer and look away. What I saw shocked me even more. I flew down to listen. Tinker Bell and Captain James Hook were making a deal to get rid of Wendy. Although I was glad, I knew that pirates were never true to their words. "Tinker Bell, stay from this codfish. You don't want to do this."  
  
Hook and Tinker Bell both looked at me sharply. Tinker Bell told me off and Hook smirked, a flash of red in his eyes as he whispered, "There's no such thing as fairies." Tinker Bell looked sorry before she went rigid and fell to the ground, dead. Tears sprang to my eyes as I was about to cry out, Hook yanked me to him and covered my mouth. He placed his hook at the crook of my shoulder and started to walk me off. I sent a pleading look in the direction Peter was last as I slipped Tinker Bell's dead figure between my toes and into my vine anklet. 


End file.
